Happy Birthday, Teen Titans!
by nature-lover2003
Summary: Come and celebrate the sixteenth anniversary of the "Teen Titans" TV show! We are going to celebrate by writing fanfics about our favorite heroes. I have a list of prompts and ideas and if you want to celebrate, all you have to do is tell me which prompts and ideas you want to do in the reviews or if you PM me. Be sure to have fun!
1. Let's Celebrate! :)

In case you guys don't know, today is the sixteenth anniversary of the very first episode of the "Teen Titans" cartoon. I never really got the experience kids who were born in the 90s got until nearly a decade later (eight years to be precise). So even though I came a bit later, I watched every episode of the original show, so I'm definitely not one of those kids who has never watched the show until after watching TTG. Wanna know something pretty coincidental? I was born sixteen years ago, just sixteen days before the first episode aired.

So anyway, since the movie "Teen Titans Go! Vs Teen Titans" will be premiering in a couple of days, I thought, 'Why not celebrate the sixteenth anniversary of the original show, while getting people excited (or at least somewhat excited) for the new movie?' How are we going to celebrate? Stories, of course!

These stories can be based on a given prompt or a made up prompt. They can be one-shots or they can be multi-chapter stories. They can be song-fics or they can be love stories

I love it when stories include culture references, literature and music references especially. I read a lot of stories from as far back as the middle ages to the very early twenty first century and my favorite songs stretch from the 1960s to the 2000s (anything after 2013 is garbage in my opinion). So, if you like culture references and want to include them, be my guest.

Anyway, here's a list of prompts and ideas…

1\. See-More origin story

2\. Kyd Wykkyd origin story

3\. *insert character here* song-fic

4\. *insert character's* thoughts during *insert episode*

5\. The OG Titans acting like the Go! Titans for one day

6\. The reason why Beast Boy is a vegetarian

7\. How Beast Boy became a member of the Doom Patrol

8\. Choco-holic (any character you want)

9\. Robin/Starfire song-fic

10\. Beast Boy/Raven song-fic

11\. *insert two characters* love story

12\. OG Titans react to "Teen Titans Go!"

13\. How *insert HIVE student (except XL)* became a student at HIVE Academy

14\. A story that has a minor Titans villain as either the main or a major character

15\. Jinx's drawings

16\. Billy Numerous origin story

17\. Killowat origin story

18\. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether all grown up and as a superhero team

19\. Herald origin story

20\. How the Titans East formed the Titans East

21\. How the Titans North formed the Titans North

22\. How the Titans South formed the Titans South

23\. Kid Flash/Jinx song-fic

24\. At least one story with a pop-punk song from the late 90s to early 2000s

25\. The children of heroes or villains forming their own team

26\. What happens to the Titans after the events of "Trouble in Tokyo"?

27\. Johnny Rancid origin story

28\. How Wonder Girl became a Teen Titan

29\. What would happen if Batman or any other member of the Justice League needed help from the Titans?

30\. OG Titans vs. Go! Slade and/or Go! Titans vs. OG Slade

31\. What happens to the HIVE five after the episode "Mother Mae-Eye"?

32\. What path does Private HIVE end up going down? (you will need to look at the 2003 Teen Titans comics for this one)

33\. How do all the villains return after the events of "Calling All Titans" and "Titans Together"? And what do they do afterwards?

34\. The true identity of Red-X

35\. The heroes and villains each want to have a pool party, how will it turn out when they realize that there's only one pool big enough for them?

And there you have it, a long list of prompts and ideas. The stories can be any length, any rating, and any genre. They can be dark stories. They can be light-hearted stories. They can have 500 words. They can have 3,000 words.

But, before you get started, the deadline to get these stories done is October eleventh, sixteen years to the day season 1 ended. Now, if you guys feel like you can't get them done by that time, I understand. It would be difficult for me too.

Whichever you want to do, either say it in the reviews or tell me personally via a PM. Again, if you want to come up with your own prompt, be my guest. If you guys are going to write a story based on my prompts, you have to say something or I will consider it stealing.

Be sure to save some of those ideas for me, though. A lot of those ideas are so good, I want to do a few myself. Which is why you have to say something because someone somewhere will say that it's plagiarism.

I'll try to read as many of the stories as I can and I'm sorry if I give a negative review. If you guys receive a lot of criticism, don't even think about blaming it on me. I only gave the prompts, I didn't give you the stories or tell you how to write them (unless you want any writing suggestions or if you need any help). Just remember, we're all excellent writers and it doesn't matter what the critics say!

If all the prompts don't get used up, I'll use them in future stories. Anyone else who wants to use them after October eleventh can ask me. There are a lot of ideas and know that they won't all get used up in three months, so feel free to help.

Good luck everybody! :D


	2. Prompt 33 (part 1)

**(A/N: Since I have a feeling that some of you might be having some trouble with these prompts, I'm gonna show you guys just how easy it really is. I have a feeling that some of you will be thanking me for this.**

**Anyway, this is prompt 33. For those of you who are lazy, this will explain how the villains got unfrozen and what they decided to do afterwards. I'm not sure how long this will be, but hopefully not too long.)**

0~O~X-0-X~O~0

It was just moments after the Titans had together taken down the entire Brotherhood of Evil that it happened.

The Titans had left the secret lair and went to fetch the authorities, but not before they transported the villains taken out of the battle. Those villains were either knocked out and chained up or frozen with the others.

Just after they left, one of the villains, Johnny Rancid, groaned awake. He was chained up along with a few others. Strangely enough, most of the other villains who were chained up were around the same age as he and few were even his friends.

"Great," he growled sarcastically.

He heard a female voice groan from close by. He looked in the direction of it and saw Cheshire, who just happened to be a casual friend, stand up. Her mask was cracked, exposing a jade green eye, and her jet black hair was a mess.

"Cheshire!" he called out to her and she looked at him. "Think you can get us out of here?" he asked and she nodded in response.

She took a small knife out of her long sleeve and began to pick the locks of the shackles. After only a minute or two, she was free and she freed him. Together, he used his guns and she used her knives to free the others, but they only freed their friends.

The first person Johnny freed was his best friend, Punk Rocket. The gunshots easily woke him up and he helped them in freeing their friends with his guitar.

"Looks like we're all free," Johnny noted.

"What about us?!" Adonis shouted, a few others did the same.

"Sorry, but," Johnny started, walking up to the machine used to freeze the other villains and pushing some buttons, freeing only the HIVE Five and a few others, "we can only take so many with us."

See-More held his head, if he didn't know better, he would have thought he was out of the ice and into the whirlpool. "Ugh! Kyd Wykkyd, get us outta here," he grumbled, still holding his head.

He nodded and held his cape up, almost like a bullfighter would, for them to get out of the lair to safety. Everyone who was free quickly ran into the portal created by his cape.

Angel gave him a prolonged kiss on the cheek and winked before walking through. He stared off into space and had a look on his face reminiscent of a person bitten by the love bug.

See-More poked his head through the portal, seeing the look on his best friend's face. The large eyeball in the center of his helmet rolled its eye and he snapped, "Kyd Wykkyd!"

He snapped out of his love-struck state and hastily signed, 'Sorry.'

"Nevermind that now, come on! The police are almost here!" he yelled. He backed his head into the portal and Kyd Wykkyd followed.

The portal took them to the HIVE Five base. It was almost too hard for the HIVE kids to be there because it brought back a lot of bad memories.

After many moments of silence and being angry with the Titans and the Brotherhood of Evil, but mostly themselves, Mammoth decided to ask, "What now?"

Johnny was the first to say something, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm gonna put the guns away for a while."

"I agree, mate," Punk Rocket groaned. "I wanna go back to England for a tad. I'm knackered."

A few others started to agree with them and it seriously pissed off the ones who wanted to plot revenge on the Titans right that second.

"All of you are pathetic!" Private HIVE yelled.

"Says the guy that punched himself in the face so many times that he knocked himself out," Mammoth retorted.

"Oh, like you lasted any longer than I did!" he snapped.

"That Pantha chick was strong!" he argued.

They continued to argue back and forth, often bringing some of the others into their argument. Those brought into their argument would start to bark curse words at them and would start verbal and physical fights with others. Needless to say, it was madness!

Until, Gizmo decided that he had finally had enough of this, "SHUT IT YOU CRUD MUNCHERS! WE'RE NOT GOING TO ARGUE ABOUT THIS ANYMORE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM CRIME, THEN LEAVE!"

Everyone looked at the young genius as if he had just gone through a metamorphosis and sprouted wings. They snapped out of it and most of them left the base. The ones that stayed would make up a new team.

The ones that did stay were Gizmo, See-More, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, Private HIVE, and Angel. They would make up the new HIVE team.

It was going to be a very difficult team due to all the bickering that had taken place just minutes earlier, but they would figure it out, somehow. Now all they needed was a plan and a location.

0~O~X-0-X~O~0

**(A/N: This is the start of this prompt, hopefully you guys like what I got so far. I've been busy, so I decided to make this into a multi-part prompt. I guess you could call it a mini-story. Anyway, there will be only one or two more parts to this, I only wanted to do this as a demonstration for those of you who might need help the prompts.**

**Speaking of the prompts, so far only one person has requested to do a prompt and a couple of others just gave comments about them and how they think they would or should go. Since I did this prompt, that means this one is taken by me, but if you want to write your own version this prompt, just tell me. **

**The prompts need to get used up, so just tell me which one or which ones you want to do. There are still a lot over thirty that haven't been taken or requested yet. First come first served.**

**Before I go, in case you guys haven't been up to date with the news about what they show at Comic-Con, "Teen Titans Go! Vs. Teen Titans" premiered just yesterday and it will be released on Blu-ray near the end of August. I'm sorry if this movie upsets you, but I'm very optimistic about it and I'm stoked to see it. Also, "Young Justice" is coming back for a season 4, which I'm also very excited for.)**


	3. Prompt 33 (part 2)

**(A/N: I'm just gonna say this now instead of later: if at least a minimum of three people ask to take a shot at a prompt, I'll add a few more ideas to the list. I'm not sure if you guys would find them to be good ideas since they're nothing that some people would expect. But if you guys know anything about me, then you would know that I like it when things take an unexpected twist.)**

**O**/V/**O**/V/**O**

Not long after the others had left to go do their own things and take a rest from crime, Billy asked, "What're we gonna do now?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," Gizmo started, "we're going to take down those crud munching Teen Titans!"

"I propose we organize a tactical attack plan!" Private HIVE suggested.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Gizmo asked with obvious rudeness and just barely noticeable sarcasm.

See-More decided to say what could think of off the top of his head, "A surprise attack?"

Gizmo thought it over for a second, "That's not a bad idea."

"Sir, yes, sir! I agree!" Private HIVE shouted in agreement.

"Good going, Cyclops!" Mammoth slapped him on the back, almost breaking the lanky villain's back.

'Good going,' Kyd Wykkyd signed to his friend. Although he was sure that his silent friend was being sarcastic.

Although they had come to an agreement on the attack strategy, they just couldn't agree on the location. Mammoth said that it should be at a jewelry store. Gizmo said that it should be at a bank. Private HIVE said that it should be at a museum.

"I'm telling you, a bank is the best place to stage an attack!"

"A bank is too obvious. It should be a jewelry store!"

"A jewelry store is too crowded, we'd be putting ourselves in danger! A museum is much larger and wider than a bank or a jewelry store and has more places for a sneak attack!"

Everyone else could care less about where the attack took place, they just wanted to get it over with. Though, personally, they wished they had left with their friends and former classmates and gave villainy a rest for a little while.

After a long while of just listening to them bicker while they tried to drown the sound of their yelling by turning up the volume on the TV, Angel decided that she and the others have had enough of their shouting, "Stop it, you guys, just stop!"

"Oh, then do you have an idea on where this attack should take place?!" Gizmo shouted.

Kyd Wykkyd narrowed his eyes at the three of them. He tapped on his girlfriend's shoulder and signed, 'Let's leave.'

She nodded and asked, "What about See-More and Billy?"

He got their attention, which wasn't easy since See-More had his hands over where his ears would be on his helmet and Billy had his headphones on and was blasting country music in his ears, and signed to them, 'Angel and I are leaving. Do you want to come?'

See-More nodded his head vehemently, "Yeah, let's get outta here!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Billy grinned.

Kyd Wykkyd stood up from the sofa and held up his cape for them. Angel and Billy practically ran through the portal to who knows where.

See-More was about to walk through, when Gizmo noticed them, "Hey! Where are you slud crunchers going?!"

"Anywhere besides here!" See-More jumped into the darkness of his friend's portal. Kyd Wykkyd simply grinned and waved, then disappeared himself.

"Cowards!" Private HIVE shouted.

Mammoth scoffed at the mostly empty room, "Who needs 'em, we can do this with just the three of us!"

After several hours of arguing about the location, the attack itself, and all the different possibilities about all the potential outcomes, they were ready to strike.

* * *

It was well before dawn when the three put their plan in effect. They started off by going to the largest bank in the city - the Bank of Pérez. Mammoth grabbed onto the glass doors and ripped them out and tossed them to the side with little effort. As soon he tore them out, the alarms started blaring.

Gizmo smirked, "Perfect. Now all we have to do is wait for the Titans."

They didn't have to wait for long, in only five minutes the Titans were already there, right where they wanted them. They had already staged the scene to make it look like a robbery, although it looked more like a tornado had just gone through it, then had gotten shot up with a machine gun.

"Jeez, it looks like that wind-controlling kid from that show with all those element-controlling people just came through here," Beast Boy commented.

"Not the time," Raven told him, almost in a scolding, motherly tone.

"So, who is it this time?" Cyborg asked nobody in particular. "Mumbo? Overload? Cinderblock? Punk Rocket?"

"None of the above," Gizmo smirked as he, Mammoth, and Private HIVE appeared in front of them.

"How did you escape?!" Robin commanded them to tell.

"Wouldn't you like to know, bird boy," Gizmo activated his spider legs and started to jab at them.

Before he could jab Robin, Starfire shot a starbolt at him, while stating, "Yes, we would."

Before he could transform into his body suit, Robin shot his grappling hook and it wrapped around one of his metal legs. He threw the grapple gun up to Starfire and she flew around Gizmo in a circle at a rapid pace. As a result, it tied up his spider legs and he fell to the bank floor like a bowling pin.

Beast Boy transformed into a woolly mammoth and charged Mammoth, who grabbed onto his giant tusks and attempted to flip him over, but either Beast Boy had gained weight or he hasn't been going to the gym lately because he was having trouble with trying to flip him over. Raven used her powers to trap him in the dark energy and prevent him from trying to throw her friend. Beast Boy took this opportunity to ram him and he ended up landing right next to Gizmo.

Cyborg was fighting Private HIVE, he fired his sonic cannon at him and occasionally went for the traditional left hook, but no matter what he did, the military brat would block him with his shield and would sometimes go for a punch or kick. Cyborg decided to beat him at his own fighting technique, he kicked his shield away and gave him a powerful punch to the chest. The punch was so powerful it sent him flying almost to the ceiling of the building and he landed with his two fallen comrades.

With the three villains unconscious, the Titans assumed it was over, but it wasn't. A dark portal suddenly appeared and See-More, Billy Numerous, Angel, and Kyd Wykkyd all appeared in front of them.

Robin narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Titans, go!" He threw a few birdarangs and smoke bombs at them.

"Attack pattern: alpha!" See-More shouted, while switching his eye from normal to laser mode. He fired at Starfire and she fired eye-beams back at him.

Angel enlarged her wings and trapped Beast Boy, who was in his normal form. While trapped in her wings, he morphed into a fly and slipped out by fly through one of her feathers. He then morphed into a gorilla and held her in place in his large hands.

Billy made ten clones of himself and continue to multiply the more times Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Raven decided to help by capturing all the clones, including the original, in a sphere of dark energy. They tried to escape by making more of themselves until Billy made too many of himself and had to regroup after he started feeling tired.

Robin was using his staff to battle Kyd Wykkyd, who was using his blade-tipped cape to counteract his moves. The Titan leader was, without a doubt, surprised by his fighting skills, he had never directly fought him before. The silent villain was as equally surprised as him, normally his cape would be able to cut the staff in half, obviously Robin was much smarter than Gizmo when it came to durable equipment.

They fought for a while until Kyd Wykkyd decided to end it. He teleported out of his battle with Robin and reappeared in front of Beast Boy. He swiped his cowl in front of his face, causing him to drop Angel.

The two disappeared and, just a second later, he reappeared at Billy's side. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at them, but they disappeared and his attack accidentally hit Raven instead.

Starfire and See-More were still having a battle of eyes. She was shooting eye-beams at him, while he protected himself with his eye-shield. He switched to laser mode and fired at her again when his eye-shield gave in. She fired a star-bolt at him, it hit him before he had the chance to protect himself.

Kyd Wykkyd reappeared in front of Starfire swiped his cowl in front of her face in a slight rhythmic, yet still random pattern. It put her in a brief daze, but it was long enough for the two to escape.

He returned alone just a second later and all five Titans were both dumbfounded and angry. Before anything could really happen, with just the swift sweep of his cape, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Private HIVE were gone. He gave the heroes a mocking wave and signed, 'Better luck next time' before disappearing himself.

In a second, he was back at HIVE base and everyone was sitting on the couch, feeling quite humiliated. They outnumbered the Titans and they still lost; it was almost like the Brotherhood of Evil all over again. He sat down on the sofa, right next to See-More, his best friend.

His friend cleared his throat, "Yeah, uh, thanks a lot, Kyd."

The others all thanked him in a very humiliated and somewhat frustrated tone, "Thanks, Kyd Wykkyd."

'No problem,' he signed in response.

He took off his cowl, then took out an iPod and a pair of earbuds from seeming out of thin air - they were actually stashed in between the sofa cushions for safe keeping. He activated the music device and picked a song. The song he picked was "Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back" by My Chemical Romance. The lyrics were oddly fitting.

**O**/V/**O**/V/**O**

**(A/N: Wow. Who knew that Kyd Wykkyd was such a badass?! I kinda made him the star of the prompt in the end because I wanted him to be much more than just a distraction or teleporter for the personal gain of the HIVE.**

**I know this might make me sound like I should belong in Arkham Asylum, but stop requesting for me to write a RobStar fic already! It's just beyond stressing me out! I've had so many people request prompt number 9, it's not even funny. But because the show came out in the early 2000s, I decided that it would be best to combine prompts 9 and 24. I'll still call it "Prompt 9", but it will be a combo of two.**

**Also, I really don't know if this needs to be said or how many times I need to say it, but I can't do these stories alone. I didn't start this whole thing for me to do all on my own. Even though it's summer break, it's very difficult for me alone to do all this work, especially ever since I burned my elbow and it just hurts and I'm down to only one hand. Seriously you guys, help me out here! **

**I'm not sure why, and I don't know about you guys, but all this has got me thinking about the song "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charlotte. I think a few people could relate, but that all depends.)**


	4. Prompt 9

**(A/N: In case you didn't read the last prompt, this will be a combination of two prompts, 9 and 24. Number 9 is a Robin/Starfire songfic and number 24 is a pop-punk song from the early 2000s. I decided to combine them because the song I plan to use in this just happens to be a pop-punk song from the early 2000s.**

**I'm just gonna say this now, in case I forget later, but this will be the last prompt that I will personally write for a while because I have a few other stories that seriously need my attention. I'm writing a bunch of new stories while writing chapters for a bunch of existing stories, so, yeah, I'm pretty busy.)**

o-o-o-x-o-o-o

Robin was sitting alone in his room after a long night of following up on some new leads for a new case. So far the leads were nothing but a bunch of dead ends.

It was just after five in the morning and the sun would be coming up in just a half an hour. He figured that he should be getting some sleep, but with this new case and all the dead ends still fresh on his mind, it would be near impossible for him to get some rest.

While thinking of what to do as the time flies by, he starts to look around his room. He glanced at everything he had, including his punching bag, the mu ren zhuang, and even some pictures he had hanging on his walls. His eyes suddenly freeze on one particular picture, it was one of him and Starfire holding hands.

He smiled softly at it and slowly closed his eyes as he relished the memory of the day that picture was taken…

_He, Starfire, and Beast Boy were walking out of a movie theater after watching an action/comedy film. The film was about a comedian who had lost everything and turned to a life of crime to support himself. The protagonist later meets a state trooper and they begin a relationship after she 'forgot' to write him up after finding evidence of an illegal gambling ring. The ending was surprisingly tragic; the man and his girlfriend were trapped in between a notorious gangster and his men, the man tried to protect his girlfriend and ended up dying just as a SWAT team arrived and rounded up all the perpetrators. _

_Starfire had clung to him the entire climax of the film and Beast Boy turned into a mouse and hid underneath his seat towards the end. He nearly broke down after watching how the protagonist lost everything and embraced the criminal life. Oddly, it made him feel a strange combination of nostalgia and fear._

_He and Starfire held hands as they walked out of the theater and he peaked her cheek just as they walked out the door. Beast Boy ran ahead of them and he took out a camera and snapped a picture of them when he saw how they were looking at each other._

He slowly opened his eyes and sighed lovingly at the memory. It was probably one of the first times they had ever showed their affection in public like that.

He then spotted something round on the floor, he stood up from his bed and went over to pick it up. It was a CD. He turned in over to the front side, it read, "Simple Plan" and had a broken heart, a frowning face, and a storm cloud all in red while the rest of it was black.

He knew what it was, it was Simple Plan's debut album, "No Helmets, No Pads...Just Balls", he had bought it just three days before he left Gotham City for Jump City. At first, he never thought that he would like the type of music Simple Plan plays, but this CD proved him wrong and he found himself listening to it multiple times over. He had listened to it a few times after they had finished building the Tower, but hadn't listened to it in a while.

He took out his old portable CD player and put it in. He sat back down on his bed, put his headphones on and laid down. He closed his eyes and relaxed to some of the songs that played.

Then, one of his favorite songs on the album, "My Alien" started to play.

_I'm sick of being alone_

_When are you coming home?_

_Just a glimpse of your face_

_I can remember smelling your hair,_

_I'll meet you anywhere_

_Somewhere no one can retrace,_

_Somewhere where no one will know our faces._

_She has two arms to hold me _

_And four legs to wrap around me._

_She's not your typical girlfriend,_

_She's my alien._

_My alien._

For reasons unclear to him, he suddenly started to think of Starfire. She was always there for him, even when he was obsessing over a new case

He could vividly remember one time when he was so focused on trying to discover the true identity of Slade and he had gotten violent with his teammates whenever they interrupted him. One night, Starfire came into the dimly lit investigation room and found him on the floor, on his hands and knees, looking at a massive web of dead end leads and potential theories. She tried to get him away from it and he snapped at her. He tried to force her away, but she embraced him and he instantly calmed down when he smelled her hair. It was a scent that he was all too familiar with and it was unique to only her.

_She knows when something is wrong_

'She does,' he thought in agreement to the lyrics.

_When something doesn't belong_

_She can read my mind_

'She can, she really can.'

_And she can be assured that with me_

_There is no conspiracy_

_She's not wasting her time_

_She can take me to the place that she calls home_

He definitely remembered the time when she was called back to Tamaran to be married. The whole thing was actually conspired all by Blackfire, her older sister, who had escaped from jail and became the ruler of the planet.

He almost laughed at how jealous he was when they were all introduced to her "fiancé". He was filled with so much jealousy that day that he was certain his head was hot enough to melt his hair gel.

_In a spaceship that will someday be my own_

_Please take me to your leader_

_Tell her I will surrender_

_I will surrender_

'No,' he thought angrily, opening his eyes and narrowing them, glaring up at the ceiling. 'I will not, no, I will _never_ surrender.'

The only reason he would ever surrender would be for the sake of the ones he cares for, but he would never stop fighting, never stop planning, never give up.

_She has two arms to hold me_

_And four legs to wrap around me_

_She's not your typical girlfriend_

_She's my alien_

_My alien_

_My alien _

_My alien_

_My alien_

_My alien_

_She has two arms to hold me_

_And four legs to wrap around me_

_She's not your typical girlfriend_

_She has two arms to hold me_

_And four arms to wrap around me_

_She's not your typical girlfriend_

_(My alien)_

_I bought the astronaut's kit_

_Now all I need's a rocket_

_My love, intergalactic friend_

_My alien_

When the song finished, he turned off his CD player and took off his headphones. He was about to put them away when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called out to the person behind the door as he put his music player away.

The door opened, revealing his love, his intergalactic best friend and girlfriend, Starfire. "Good morning, Robin," she beamed, her tan cheeks faintly tinted pink.

He grinned back at her, "Good morning, Star."

He inhaled sharply and took in the sight of the girl in front of him. She was dressed in her usual clothes, rays of the rising sun beamed through his windows and highlighted the shape of her body. Her red hair shined beautifully in the sunlight and the bright rays bounced off her skin, giving her skin a radiant glow.

She notices him staring at her and not moving from his position. "Is everything alright, Robin?" she asked.

He snapped out of his state and responded, almost stuttering out of shock and nervousness, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

She still stood in the doorway, just standing there and looking back at him as he looked at her. He walked over to her and soon stood in front of her. He grabbed her hands, pulled her closer to him and inside his room, the door closed as soon as he did. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace.

She was surprised by this but said nothing in protest to anything. She almost flinched in shock when he moved one hand to start caressing her soft, garnet colored hair.

After what felt like hours of being frozen in the same position, he finally closed the gap between them. She was a little taken back by this, but quickly melted into it and kissed him back.

The song's lyrics still echo in his head and he agreed with them. He knew that as long as he has her with him, he would never be alone and would never feel or be lonely. Because she was his love; she was his life; she was his alien.

o-o-o-x-o-o-o

**(A/N: So, what do you think? Did I do a good job with this? This was my first official song-fic, so sorry if I didn't do very well. I don't read song-fics every day but I do enjoy them.**

**I feel like the song I used in this is the best song for Robin and Starfire. Not just because Starfire is an alien and Robin is a human, but also because Scott Menville (the voice of Robin) likes to listen to punk rock and one of Simple Plan's genres is punk rock. If you disagree with me and think that they're a garbage band (just an FYI, say that they're a shit band and you will regret it), listen to the songs "Shut Up!", "Me Against the World", and "I'm Just A Kid."**

**There appears to be some kind of miscommunication, what part of "we're [plural] going to write stories" don't you guys understand?! Did you seriously not read the list of prompts? It's too much for me to do on my own! I'm one person, no beta reader, no partner or sibling to help me with these. So far, only two people seem to get it. You people need to understand that focusing on just one story is hard when you five or six other stories that are ten times more popular. Totally not kidding. Some of the stories that I personally hate are extremely popular, so if the people want it, they get it. Simple.**

**For those of you who are lazy or thought I was kidding, this will be the last time I write something for this for a while. Sorry, but stories like "Interstellar Roots" and "Out Here On The Other Side" need some serious attention. If you want to check them out you can.)**


	5. Return of the Author

**Guys I have some good news for you, I feel less stressed out and I'm ready to come back and get back to writing some prompts. Now, don't think that just because I'm coming back to this that I'm the only one who's writing; we're **_**all **_**pitching in. The deadline is coming up fast and I really don't need all of these prompts at my disposal. I need some of them gone!**

**I get that when I first started this I might have confused some of you, but this is a team effort, not a single person's effort. So, either help or I'm never doing anything like this for anyone ever again!**

**My friend, ShiningCandle, told me that she couldn't write the prompt she wanted to do, so I'm going to have to write it. Which is fine, but it'll definitely be a challenge. I hope I can figure it out because I really want to write Prompt 34 - the true identity of Red-X. I'm just going to tell you now, it's not Jason Todd, but it is someone who has close ties to a member of the Batfamily.**

**Prompts aside, I'm siked for all the movies coming soon! "Teen Titans Go! Vs. Teen Titans" is coming out on digital this Tuesday (I know I said last month, but I got my dates mixed up; sorry). "Scooby-Doo: Return to Zombie Island" just came out on digital and I will be watching it soon. The Joker movie is coming to theaters in two weeks and I can't wait to see it! I'm optimistic about these movies, these all franchises that I love (except TTG) and it's going to be a blast watching them!**

**The only thing I'm not optimistic about is another season of TTG, the fifth season just ended and I'm quadruple crossing my fingers that they don't get a season six! Not that it'll do much. I swear even though new episodes of TTG aren't airing there are still time cards for all these special events that aired weeks, if not months ago! We need a break!**

**So, yeah, with all these movies coming out, not to mention my other stories, writing prompts for this is going to be tight, but I can squeeze them in. Get hyped everyone! :)**


	6. Prompt 12

**(A/N: This is Prompt 12 where the OG team reacts to the Go! team, it's only fair. If the Go! team can have an episode where they react to the OG team, then the OG team can have a chapter in a failed attempt to get everyone excited where they react to the Go! team. (I'm trying to stay positive and optimistic as I write this.)**

**Anyway, this will be the second-to-last chapter of this and the last one will be published on the anniversary of the season 1 finale.)**

0~O~O~0-V-0~O~O~0

It was just a normal morning for the Titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Raven was in the kitchen waiting for some water to boil for tea. Starfire was sitting at the counter with Silkie, she was feeding him some of the leftover alien food from the night before. Robin had just walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

After a minute or so Robin asked, "Do you mind if I change the channel?"

"No," Cyborg replied and tossed him the remote, "go ahead."

He pointed the remote directly at the TV and pressed a couple buttons on it. The screen changed to a show about an archeological dig at an underwater city off the coast of Greece. Starfire and Raven watched the show from the kitchen when he turned it on.

The Titans watched as one of the experts picked up a piece of ceramic that looked like the base of either a bowl or pot and explained what it might have been and its purpose. They knew weren't collecting Atlantean artifacts since they knew that wouldn't be possible considering that Atlantis is so far deep under the waves. The artifacts found were found at a depth of, more or less, just a hundred feet. Not that it really bothered them, if anything, it was quite intriguing.

Just as an expert picked up the spout portion of a ceramic jug, the screen started to glitch and it went black. Then a small, bright dot appeared, then it suddenly elongated and Control Freak appeared on the screen.

"Hello!" he greeted them, almost tauntingly.

Robin gritted his teeth and immediately stood up from the sofa, taking an offensive stance with a couple gadgets in hand, "Control Freak!"

"Dude! Can't you go bother someone else?!" Beast Boy whined like a child. This outburst was ignored however.

"What's your game?" Robin demanded, quite fiercely.

"Relax, grasshopper, I just thought you'd like to meet the characters that are based off of you," he said. "Enjoy!"

He pressed a button on his remote and he turned into a much smaller screen in the corner of the TV, while whatever he was showing them took the rest of the space. The Titans gazed at the screen curiously and with caution, until... Bam! Blaring music forced Robin back onto the sofa and many items in the room to shake violently, as if begging Control Freak to turn it off.

All the Titans, including Starfire, covered their ears as a very cheery, obnoxious, and obviously pop inspired music filled the room. Very bright colors took over the screen, so bright that Raven started to feel nauseous at the sight.

The music finally stopped, then equally bright characters, with an uncanny resemblance to them, took over the screen. If there's one thing they could agree on right at that second, whoever designed these characters did a terrible job.

They watched as the cartoon-version of Robin kept yelling at his team, often over subjects completely useless to superheroes, to which Robin shook his head at. 'That's not how leadership works,' he thought, both embarrassed and very sarcastic.

In the next video sequence it showed the cartoon-version of Cyborg trying to get his teammates to participate in a dance party, but they seemed oblivious to his attempts yet he still tries to engage them. Cyborg dragged his hands down his face and voiced his thoughts out loud, "Come on, man. Don't keep trying to get them to dance, they're obviously not catching on, just give up."

The next one showed the cartoon-version of Raven attacking the cartoon-version of Billy Numerous and his clones for no reason other than they had accidentally disturbed her "afternoon reading." Even though Raven could understand why her doppelganger would be upset about her peace being disrupted, it was hard for her to believe that anyone would beat a group of people, or clones in this case, just for that.

The next one was the cartoon-version of Starfire, who, from what they had observed, is easily ten times dumber than Mammoth and says "the" before pretty much every word. Starfire's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, she crossed her arms and mumbled to herself, "I do not say the word 'the' with every sentence."

The final one was the cartoon-version of Beast Boy, he appeared to be at least a hundred times dumber than cartoon-Starfire, and they watched as he continuously tries to woo both cartoon-Raven and the cartoon-version of Terra. His face flushed with both embarrassment and sadness at the sight of cartoon-Terra. He hid his sadness behind a scoff, "I would never call Raven 'Mama'."

In between the sequences with their cartoon-counterparts there were also clips of rare fights with villains, common yelling, mostly by cartoon-Robin at his team, and some songs. Some of the songs were just flat-out terrible and had impressively bad lyrics, others were pretty decent, but not really the types of songs that they would listen on a daily basis.

Once it was all over, Control Freak's small screen box took over the rest of the TV screen again. "Wow, wasn't that bad?" he asked them. "It's no wonder why it gets such poor reviews yet surprisingly high ratings."

Beast Boy was the first to ask, "Uh, how does that get high ratings? They never fight."

"They just yell at each other over mediocre subjects and topics," added Raven.

"I'm surprised that my cartoon-version could possibly have all that tech crammed into him like that. Something like that shouldn't really be possible for a human-sized cyborg. It would be better equipped for a ten-foot tall robot," Cyborg practically ranted, clearly showing his superior intelligence to his counterpart's.

"I do not believe my two-dimensional counterpart is a Tamaranian!" Starfire fumed to herself.

"My cartoon-counterpart needs to learn more valuable leadership skills if he is ever to consider himself to be a hero," Robin stated pointedly.

Cyborg then said something surprisingly positive about what they just watched, "Though I have to admit, that song "Night Begins to Shine" was actually pretty decent."

This shocked and confused Control Freak, "Say what?"

Beast Boy seemed to agree with him, "Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool watching cartoon-me beat that stone guardian to small stones."

"Well, I guess it's impressive that my cartoon-counterpart seems to be pretty close to her teammates," Raven pointed out.

Starfire, however, refused to say anything remotely positive about her counterpart, "Absolutely nothing my doppelganger claims is apart of Tamaranian culture."

Robin decided it was best to say at least one thing positive about his counterpart, "Well, I guess it's nice how my cartoon-version does care for his team, but he should show it more often."

"What?!" Control Freak exclaimed, "No this isn't how you were supposed to talk about those knockoffs!" He zapped into their living room and start to rant on and on about how bad the show is.

"That Robin completely the opposite of you!" he said to Robin.

"That Starfire is an air-head who doesn't know how to speak basic English!" he said to Starfire, who nodded slightly in agreement.

"That Beast Boy thinks he's a player, but all the girls hate him!" he said to Beast Boy, who felt insulted and hurt at that.

"That Raven uses her powers for mediocre reasons and most of the time it ends up being something bad to their city!" he said to Raven.

"And finally, that Cyborg's cybernetics don't even make any sense!" he said to Cyborg.

It was only then that he realized he made a big mistake. He zapped into the Titans living room when their home, unlike the last time when they were off fighting the Brotherhood of Evil.

He tried to return to the TV, but Raven used her powers to destroy his remote. He attempted to run out, but Robin stopped him throwing a bola at him and tying up his ankles, causing him to fall to the floor.

"So, I guess it's back to jail for me," he said sarcastically.

"Actually," Robin grinned, "I've got a better idea."

* * *

The Titans took Control Freak to the park and tied him to a tree branch. Young children threw toys, mud balls, and food up at him as he dangled from the branch. He yelled at them to stop, but they didn't listen and continued to throw things at him.

"Well, Control Freak, tell these kids how you feel about their favorite heroes," Robin smirked and the other Titans laughed.

0~O~O~0-V-0~O~O~0

**(A/N: Well, this wasn't my favorite prompt, but I did it anyway. Don't try to sugar-coat how you feel about this, if there's criticism this time, I don't really care. I'm actually welcoming it this time (as long as it's not directed at me). I don't really care much for TTGo! anyway.**

**The fifth season of TTGo! ended a couple weeks ago, but don't think that means it will go away anytime soon. There are still time cards on the Cartoon Network screen and there are still future special episodes coming up pretty soon, including a "Family Feud" parody with the Scooby Gang. Apparently, whoever loses gets their show cancelled and unfortunately no matter how much we want the Go! team to go, chances are it will the most recent Scooby reboot "Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" that gets cancelled, especially considering that it hasn't aired on TV for three, four weeks now. Want to know why? Answer: Cartoon Network and their main demographic, kids.**

**"Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" aired on Monday mornings when kids were at school, but TTGo! aired when kids were home from school. CN is trying to steer kids away from more franchises, in this case "Scooby-Doo", and making them watch TTGo!. And this is how and why the ratings for the show is so high. This isn't a theory, this is pretty much fact, just look at the CN schedule online and you'll see all the proof.**

**A song from "Teen Titans Go! Vs. Teen Titans" that was released on YouTube revealed that the OG show gets poor ratings. Because the last time the show aired was months ago!**

**Just so you know, I haven't seen the movie yet, but it is out on digital right now and will be coming out on DVD very soon. I looked at some of the websites that I use to watch movies and cartoons and I saw that it is up on those sites. I can't wait! **XD

**One last thing, I don't know if any of y'all have Spectrum, but if you go to CN On Demand, you can watch some of the old "Scooby-Doo" cartoons. I'm not fooling with you "Scooby-Doo: Where Are You!", "What's New, Scooby-Doo?", and "Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated" are currently On Demand and will be until sometime in November. So much nostalgia, am I right?)**


	7. Prompt 34

**(A/N: Well, this is it, the last prompt of this. I'm honestly shocked that nobody wanted to take a crack at this. After all, of all the prompts on the list, this one has to be my favorite.**

**This will explain the friendship between Red-X and XL Terrestrial in my Scooby-Doo/Teen Titans crossover (for those of you who have read it). But it won't the entire story, just X's side, XL's side will most likely be within the next few chapters of "Interstellar Roots". This will also most likely be the longest prompt, I hope you guys like reading.**

**Warning: possible triggers in this.)**

**X**~**X**~**X**-V-**X**~**X**~**X**

Gotham City, a dark, gritty city known for many things, but of all of the things it's known for, five definitely stand out. One, rich people with lavish lifestyles who believe they are more important than anyone or anything else. Two, the Narrows, an area of the city full of poverty-stricken people who resent the lifestyles of the rich and famous. Third, the Mob, mobsters and gangs run the city like Las Vegas in the nineteen sixties. Fourth, the city is filled to the brim with weird/insane criminals who often get sent to either Blackgate Penitentiary or Arkham Asylum. Fifth, the city's hero Batman, always there to catch the villain and put him back in behind bars.

Gotham was both a paradise and hell for seventeen-year-old Isaiah Kyle. It was a paradise for him because he could get away with minor crimes, such as vandalism and pick-pocketing, and get away with it. But it was hell because even though he comes from an upper middle class family, it still didn't guarantee respect from the wealthy and the fact that he happens to go a school with kids from wealthy families doesn't exactly help.

His schoolmates would often push him around in the halls, restrooms, locker rooms, and even classrooms. No one ever stood up for him, not even the teachers. When he tried to talk to one of his teachers, she just waved him off and said, "Sorry, I don't talk to students whose parents make less than me."

What she said really hurt him and caused his blood his boil, not because he realized that everyone was against him, but because she had mentioned his parents. His parents were criminals who were shot down after being let out of jail on probation. He never even got the chance to see them, the last time he saw them alive was when he testified against them in a drug related crime. He didn't go to their funeral because in a city as corrupt as Gotham, you never know who is friend and who is foe.

Needless to say, he was pissed off and he was done with how these spoiled _shitholes _treated him. He wanted to enact some sort of revenge on them, but he wasn't sure how.

Ever since his parents' last arrest before their deaths he had been living with his aunt, Selina Kyle. They lived in her apartment in a building less than a mile from Wayne Tower. She wasn't really around a lot, but he knew it was because of her work, plus he knew she cared deeply for him.

He knew the reason why she was never around, she was a socialite by day and a master thief at night. She went by the alter-ego Catwoman.

Though her crimes typically involved breaking and entering and theft and could easily slide past the police, they didn't get unnoticed by Batman. Fortunately she's incredibly acrobatic and able to slip right out of his reach like a feral cat.

* * *

He woke up early one morning, got ready for school, or 'ultra hell' as he sometimes calls it, and went into the kitchen for breakfast. His aunt was already up and feeding her cats; the coffee maker was brewing.

She didn't have to look to know that her nephew was in the kitchen, she just knew, it was something she often called 'the feline sense.' "Good morning, Isaac," her voice was naturally soft and melodic yet slightly seductive, though it was just her normal voice and he wasn't really bothered by it. She used his nickname, which only people close use.

"Good morning, Auntie." He walked up to the counter and got a mug from a cabinet. The coffee was ready and he poured some into his mug.

She finished feeding her cats and put the bag on the counter. She looked at her nephew, specifically at his face or rather what's on his face. His eye was bruised and his lip was busted up. It wasn't that he had visible injuries on his face, but the length of time he had them. She remembers seeing them when he came home with them on Friday, it was now Monday and they didn't look any better, if anything they looked worse.

"Sweetie, I think you should stay home today," she told him worriedly.

He shook his head, "Can't, today's the first day of Finals."

"Okay, but if your face doesn't look any better by the time you're done with school today, I'm taking you to a doctor," she informed sternly.

"Alright," he muttered grumpily.

He unwinded an opened bag of bagels and tore a half from the top one. He opened the refrigerator and took out a container of cream cheese. He spread some of it onto his bagel and sat down at the table with breakfast and coffee.

As soon as he did, an ash-colored cat with aquamarine eyes and abnormally long limbs jumped up onto the table. The cat rubbed its face up against his, begging for affection.

He complied by giving the feline a scratch on the face and top of the head. "Good morning, Gray Goose," he smiled sleepily.

He finished his breakfast and finished getting ready. He quickly brushed his teeth, put his shoes on, threw on a light jacket, since Gotham has unpredictable weather, and grabbed his backpack and portable CD player. He set it on the table while he checked his backpack to make sure he had everything he needs.

His aunt laughed at the object and asked him in a matter-of-fact tone, "You know I can buy you a Walkman, right?"

He nodded and lifted his bag over his shoulder, "Yeah, I know."

Before he could walk out the door, she let him know, "I won't be too busy today, so I'll be able to pick you up. And don't be shy to call me if your face starts to hurt."

He walked out the door and headed straight for the elevator. He took it down to the ground floor, he turned on his CD player while waiting for it to stop. Then, he made his way to the last place he wants to be.

* * *

His journey to school was full of keeping an eye out for the rich morons who pick on him, ignoring the stares he was getting from people of different backgrounds and listening to the album "Piece of Mind" by Iron Maiden. Though, in a city like Gotham, it's better to pay close attention to the people watching you.

When he was less than ten blocks away from school, he was suddenly pulled into an alley. His headphones and CD player fell off his body onto the ground and a small handgun pointed at his head.

His assailant was a large, burly man in his thirties. He was heavy-set, but not overweight and was unshaven. His clothes looked like they were straight out of the seventies.

As much as he would have 'loved' to play the role of the person in the wrong place at the wrong time, he had just over thirty minutes to get to school on time. Fortunately, he had natural criminal instincts, from both his parents and aunt, and acrobatics on his side.

Isaiah looked around the alleyway, he spotted some trash bins and an above ground fire escape. He cracked a smirk to himself and jumped out of the man's grip, latching onto the heavily cracked wall beside him. He then jumped on top of one of the trash bins, hitting the man's face in the process. He then leaped from the trash bin and grabbed onto the deck of the fire escape, kicking the man square in the face, knocking him down.

He jumped down and calmly picked up his CD player. He put his headphones back on and continued en route to his school as if nothing had happened.

* * *

He arrived at school just five minutes before the first bell. He walked inside and could immediately feel the stares coming from his peers.

'Oh, ultra hell, how I hate thou,' he thought sarcastically.

He went to his locker and put his bag and CD player inside. He grabbed the items he needed for the exam in his first class.

One of the items he held was suddenly swiped from his hand. The culprit was Tyler Morales, a soccer player and quite fit. Morales was only a Sophomore, though liked picking on Isaiah because he was skinnier by comparison. Though, Isaiah was convinced that he didn't know that he was older than him and a Senior. If he knew he would probably be begging for forgiveness, but he was better than that.

"You're such a dumb nerd, Kyle!" Morales said like an idiot.

'How can someone be dumb and a nerd?' he questioned in his head. 'Moron.'

"Hey! Leave him alone, Tyler," a new voice butted in.

Morales turned his head and snarled, "Piss off, Gordan!"

"Gordan" was Barbara Gordan, the niece/ adopted daughter of James Gordan, a lieutenant with the Gotham City Police. At thirteen-years-old, she was one of the youngest girls in Freshman year. She was one of the very few people at this school that Isaiah could potentially call a friend, but they had only one class together and didn't interact very much.

She was unfazed by Morales, "I hope you pass the Finals because I heard the coaches are going to be very strict about grades for next year's teams."

His eyes widened and he speed-walked to his first class. She gave a small smile to Isaiah, he just nodded at her and walked away.

* * *

After a long first day of exams, the day was finally over and Isaiah was ready to go home. His last teacher was kind enough to let his class go early and he rushed to his locker before the other students were out of their classes.

Unfortunately, God was not on his side, the final bell rang before he could reach his locker. If that wasn't bad enough, he looked back over his shoulder and saw Morales coming for him.

'Fuck!' he mentally cursed. He practically slammed himself into his own locker and his fingers fumbled with the lock. 'You've got to be fucking kidding me!'

Finally, he opened the small metal door and grabbed his bag. He slammed it shut and made a run for the front entrance. With the Sophomore soccer player tailing closely behind him.

He felt a slight vibration come from his pocket, it was his pager. He took it out and glanced down at it, it was his aunt, _"Be there in five minutes." _

'Oh, joy,' he thought sarcastically. He would have to distract the big bad bully until she got there.

He took out his CD player, put on his headphones, turned it on, and turns up the heavy metal music to full volume. He stopped in his tracks next to a thin tree and waited.

Morales spotted him by the tree and started to shout at him, but he couldn't hear a word he said thanks to the loud music blasting into his ears. He just looked at him with a blank stare and calmly tapped on his headphones.

This only seemed to infuriate him and he tore the music player from his body and threw it to the ground. Isaiah, however, continued to stare at him blankly, though, truthfully, he was petrified on the inside.

"Is that all?" he taunted calmly.

He snarled at the slightly shorter teen and stomped towards him. He picked him by the collar of his shirt and held him high off the ground. This actually benefited Isaiah because he could see his aunt's car approaching the campus.

'Just a little longer,' he thought. "Is this the best you can do?" he taunted again. "Do you seriously think this hasn't been done a million times before?"

He snarled again and growled like an animal, "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He raised his fist with the intent to beat him to a bloody pulp. "This is what happens to Freshmen like you!"

'Freshman? I'm a fucking Senior, shit-brain!' he thought harshly. He closed his eyes and waited for the attack, but it never came.

The top-portion of a black whip wrapped around his wrist and stopped the attack. Morales was confused, but Isaiah knew exactly who it was.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar seductive voice stated.

He grinned and bent his head back, so that he was now looking up at the sky. 'Oh, thank God!'

She pulled him back with her whip, causing him to fall to the ground and release her nephew in the process. He calmly picked up his CD player and backpack from the ground.

Morales got up from the ground and sneered at her, "You fucking bitch! I'm gonna fuck you up and kill both of you!"

"No, you won't," a new voice, no doubt a person in law enforcement, approached. Sure enough, a police officer came over to them and cuffed him, "Tyler Morales, you are hereby under arrest for assault and making threats." He then took him away and proceeded to tell him his Miranda's Rights.

Before they could get too far, Isaiah shouted, "And, by the way, I'm a Senior!"

His aunt put a hand on his shoulder, "That's enough, Isaac." She examined his face for a second, the injuries still very much noticeable. "Come on, I'm taking you to a doctor."

"Auntie, I'm fine, he didn't hurt me," he tried to argue as they got in her car.

"He may not have hurt you, but that cut on your lip looks a lot worse than it did this morning," she told him.

He lowered the visor and looked at his reflection, his lip injury looked like someone had rubbed mud on the tender bloodied skin. It was then that he realized the injury had gone numb.

She drove her car to the nearest clinic, less than a dozen blocks away from the school. They got out of the car and walked inside, she talked to the nurse at the front desk and he went to the waiting area.

She joined him a couple minutes later and read a magazine. He put his headphones back on and listened to the Iron Maiden album in his CD player.

Half an hour later, a nurse said, "For Isaac." They stood up and she led them down the hall to a room, "The doctor will be with you in just a moment."

A doctor with dark blonde hair tied back came into the room just ten minutes later. "Hello, I'm Dr. Herasson," she introduced herself. "So, tell me, what happened?"

Selina pointed her thumb at him and he looked at Dr. Herasson nervously. "Well, I get bullied a lot at school because almost everyone there is from a family of millionaires."

"Oh, believe me, I've been there," she said with a smile.

"So, anyway, on Friday while on my way to class from the bathroom someone on the lacrosse team decides to punch me in the eye and slam my face into a locker for no reason!" he explained.

The doctor nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper. She then examined his face with a light. "Okay, so I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your eye has started the healing process and with the cut on your lip you just need to take an antibiotic for a couple weeks," she said. She handed him a half sheet of paper, "Just give this to the lady at the desk and she'll make sure that your pharmacy gets your prescription."

They left the room to do as the doctor told them. Afterwards, they got back into the car and headed straight back to Selina's apartment.

* * *

The rest of the week went by surprisingly fast for Isaiah, mainly because Morales was never seen again after the cop took him away. It could also be due to those who witnessed what his aunt did to that idiot didn't want to mess with him out of fear.

With Finals finished, he spent most of his time at home while he waited for Graduation Night. He spent the majority of his spare time playing with the cats, listening to music, watching TV, and occasionally looking at potential colleges. At times, he would practice his acrobatic skills, in case of an emergency.

During this time, his eye healed completely and the injury on his lip left behind a slight scar. He took his antibiotic only once a day.

Friday afternoon, just four hours before Graduation, he decided to go for a walk to pass the time. He made sure to have his cell phone, pager, CD player, a backup CD in case he wants to listen to something else, and a little bit of cash before heading out.

Twenty minutes into his walk, he stumbled upon a stained jacket on the sidewalk next to an abandoned building. He picked it up and examined the stains, he started to play around with it. Whatever it was, it was the same consistency of human blood.

In Gotham discarded blood-stained jackets are everywhere, but the mysterious blue blood prompted him to investigate. He turned off all of his electronics and walked cautiously behind the building.

After what seemed like hours of cautious investing with no luck, he spotted something very unusual, even for this city. Tall people in white masks and robes standing in circle. They were surrounding child no younger than nine and no older than twelve. But what was strange was that he had light blue or cyan skin, large, sharp, almond-shaped red eyes, and antenna on top of his head. He was coughing up the same blue blood on the jacket. He was trembling on the ground and was covered with injuries and blue blood stains.

Normally, the average citizen would just turn around and walk away, but not Isaiah. He needed to get those people away from that unusual kid and he knew exactly how to do it.

He removed the headphones from his CD player and turned up the music to full volume. The booming sounds prompted the odd people in the masks to investigate. Though not all went to look, a couple stayed behind with the kid, who looked close to passing out.

The people who stayed behind watched as the others were suddenly jumped by Isaiah. They watched as he jumped up high and kicked them all to the point of collapse. They had tried to attack him but he scaled the walls like spider and attacked them like a swarm of bees.

Surprisingly, the other masked figures suddenly disappeared, leaving the child behind. Isaiah ran to the kid and helped him up off the ground.

"Hey, uh, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

He didn't respond for several moments, likely due to a headache since he had a hand on his head, but did eventually, "Yes, I'm alright."

"Why were those creeps after you?" he questioned.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I have been running away from people like them for almost two years now, but that was the first time I had ever seen them."

"Well, you're lucky I found that jacket with- what is that blue stuff anyway?" he asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Blood," he replied, rather calmly.

"Well, uh, you better be careful...?" he trailed off.

"Xilo," he introduced himself.

"I'm Isaiah, but you can call be Isaac if you want," he introduced himself as well. He attempted to say Xilo's name, but couldn't, "Do you mind if I call you 'X' or 'XL'?"

"Sure," he replied.

Isaiah held up one finger and took out the money from his pocket, "Here, something tells me you're going to need it." He took it and tried to give it back, but he insisted that he take it, "No, it's yours now and like I said, you're going to need it."

He put the money away and moved away from his new friend. He gave a small smile, pulled a hood over his head and left.

Isaiah started to walk away as well when something caught his eye. Blood drops, two lines of human blood, presumably from his short fight, forming an 'X' on the ground.

"Huh, a red x," he commented to himself as he walked away. "I like the sound of that."

**X**~**X**~**X**-V-**X**~**X**~**X**

**(A/N: Yup, I was right, nearly 4,000 words, the longest chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Well, I hope those of you who actually supported me enjoyed it.**

**If you're wondering about the outdated technology, that's because this takes place in the 90s, 6 to 7 years before the start of the original cartoon. I just don't believe Red-X would be only a year or two older than Robin and calling him "kid" all the time. Also, you have to consider the ages of Xilo and Isaiah. Like it says in the second paragraph Isaiah is 17 and by this time Xilo is 11.**

**I finally got the chance to watch "Teen Titans Go! Vs Teen Titans" and I gotta say, it's not half bad. It definitely exceeded what I would expect. I would definitely recommend it, even if you don't like TTG, it's nice to see the OG team again.**

**I don't know if you guys have seen the movie "Lego DC: Batman: Family Matters", but I thought the actor who voiced Jason Todd (spoiler?) did a really good job. That's actually the voice I imaged as Isaiah's voice while writing this. You guys still believe Jason his Red-X, whatever. I really don't care who you think or believe he is.**

**I'm going to let you go, but not before a surprise. You'll see.)**


	8. I Hope You Had the Time of Your Life :)

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what's it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

("Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" by Green Day)

Well, that's that. The end of this celebration. Just remember this: what one man calls the end, another calls the beginning. This isn't the end, just the start to a new beginning.


End file.
